


Ready, Flame, Fire

by ShimmerTheDumbass



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arson, Canon-Typical Violence, Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerTheDumbass/pseuds/ShimmerTheDumbass
Summary: Who left The boys alone with fire rods. Who did it! I'm not mad, I just want to know.Cross posted on Wattpad!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Ready, Flame, Fire

"Legend. You're in charge. Don't let wild run off."

"Why me? Why not the c- actually. Never mind! I'll keep an eye on Wild, don't worry!"

_Oh boy. That worried time._

But with that, Times and Twilights groups both left. Times looking for a better place to stay the night, and Twilights gone off to hunt for food. That left Legends" team" to stay and keep watch over their temporary camp.

They would tell Time is it had took an hour. But truly? About 15 minutes had passed before things started to go wrong.

Four had split, Vio and blue going with Twilight, Green had gone with Time, and Red had stayed behind. It wasn't long before everyone started to regret that.

Red had innocently pulled out his fire rod, examining it for any damage that overuse may have caused. Finding none, he continued to hold it with an almost unnerving smile.

"Hey Red... Whatcha got there buddy?"

"... A milkshake."

Wilds eyes were trained on the rod, pulling out a meteor rod gesturing to Red

"Me too! How about we go try our milkshakes somewhere else, _away_ from the group?"

Reds eyes lit up as he smiled

"Sur-"

The words weren't out of his mouth before Warriors was leaning over the short boys shoulders.

"Milkshake huh? Y'know, if you guys don't tell Time about mine, I won't tell Legend about yours. How does that sound?"

Wild grinned as he nodded, gesturing towards a patch of nearby woods. Red and Warrior both nodded as they moved towards it, avoiding alerting their makeshift leader, who was reading a book nearby.

They had been in the nearby woods about 30 minutes, playing lightly with the fire rods until they heard the tell tale noise of a lizafos.

"oh shit. Oh shit oh shit"

"Calm down Red, it's only on-"

Warriors trailed off as he realized, oh shit, that's definitely more than one.

In front of the group stood 7 lizafos and three moblins. As the boys rose their fire rods, the first Moblin struck, going for Red who quickly dogded, twisting to scorch the monster.

As the battle unfolded, it became quickly apparent the hero's couldn't keep on like this. They needed help.

"WHERE IS THAT RAT BASTARD"

Warriors yelled out, narrowly avoiding a Club to the head. The hero had long since been unarmed, now resorting to dodging blows as Wild tried to hold them off with a stick, and red tried to burn the remaining lizafos.

"OI YOU SCALEY MOTHERFUCKERS GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHERS!"

They heard Legends voice before fire started raining from the sky, toasting the nearby monsters. Warriors heard a thump before looking up to see Legend in front of him, standing on the remains of a oversized lizard, holding a fire rod.

" You guys really couldn't have caused more shit if you tried huh."

And with that, he began the assault again, clearing out the monsters quickly, due to the fact there weren't many left.

The group slowly moved back to the camp, not daring to look Legend in the eyes. They all sat down around the fire quietly. It was too quiet.

"ughh! Okay fine. I'm not mad. I have to admit, Fire rods are pretty fun..."

Wilds eyes lit up as he snatched Reds and shot some into the air

"Pretty!"

"... Wild this is why time doesn't let you hold fire things often. Speaking of which. How did you get that meteor rod you had?"

Wild paled as Legend spoke. Time was gonna be upset that he had one. Legend watched Wilds hace turn to a frown and he sighed

" Fine. I don't tell Twi or Time about any of this, and you don't tell TIME about - "

" About what Legend?"

The hero froze as he turned to face their leader, who obviously knew what had happened.

"abouuut the fact you're like my dad! Haha ye-"

He paused and dropped his head into his hands, giving up, instead of digging a deeper hole.

"HAH yeah sure Son, now. Go pack up the camp, we're leaving soon."

"fine."

As Legend walked away, he knew not to argue with the armoured hero.

"Why do I smell fire?"

_Oh no._


End file.
